The Fall Of Innocents
by Dawn Racer
Summary: One lone femme and her journey through the destruction of the Praxus Youth Sectors. This is just a little train of thought I had, wouldn't go away so I wrote it down.
1. Youth Sectors

Smoke filled the air in tall tendrils as if reaching for help. Cruel laughter echoed through the halls, the ruble filled streets of Praxus filled with acrid black smoke. The pede steps of the small femme echoed through the destruction, her vents shuddering and stalling from the debris. Sliding into a door she crouched in the hall coughing violently. She was one of the last medics for the Youth Sectors of Praxus.

Leaning over she coughed violently, energon splattering the ground, a deep purple. Collapsing on all fours, her limbs shaking, she let loose a sob. Those red opticed beasts had come in and destroyed everything. She managed to get a few little ones out, but most were offlined. Oh how she prayed to Primus they went out quickly. Her medical programming screamed at her to go back and fix all of those wounded bots, but she knew logically there was nothing left to fix. Squeezing her optics tightly closed she listened to the last shots fire, debris and dust cascade around her. Letting loose a sob and curling into a ball she held her little bee in mind.

That little mech was her life and joy, the one she took on as her own within the youth sectors. Oh how she prayed to Primus that he made it out. With that the last of the debris fell hit her, slamming her into the ground. Her door wings crushing into her back, chassis crushing to the ground. The cold servos of stasis bringing her under their careful hold. Darkness was all she knew once more.

* * *

**AN:**

Just a train of thought I had. Let me know what ya'll think. Is it just me or has my stuff become more and more depressing as of late?

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Exit Wounds

Darkness drifted in and out of focus, pain an ever constant reminder of her failure. Smoke thick and choking, the only light was the dim glow of her faint blue optics. Flickering in and out, glowing blue energon from wounds made her armor slippery, the ground around her slick with her life fluids. Twisting she tried to move only to find her left ankle trapped under the heavy debris. Her wings were crushed and ruined, her pain receptors having long stopped escalating and only a constant stab of pain.

Oh what a cruel twist of fate this was. Coughing she let out a light sob, her spark ached and mourned with both physical and emotional pain. It mourned for the lives it could not save and ached with the pain of her failure. She was a medic. A caretaker. A guardian. She had failed in all of those aspects. Energon tears welled up in her optics as she choked on her sobs, more smoke billowed into her vents from the gasping. The acrid air ripping and tearing at her fragile systems. The debris shifted suddenly, causing more rubble to dump onto her. She let loose a howl of pain that seemed to echo for klicks around. Voices seemed to bubble up around her, echoing from somewhere to her left and up. Clenching her optics shut she hissed lowly, pain welling through her body as more energon seeped from her body. Her chest plates groaned and cracked sending a bolt of pain and fear through her.

** Stasis Lock Imminent: one breem to shut down.**

** Seek medical attention.**

Suddenly she wanted to howl and stomp her pedes. She shouldn't need a medic, she was a medic! The rumbling continued, the voices growing stronger. Faint light suddenly illuminated from up ahead and the deep blue optics of Autobots met her own. Her spark beet slowed down, as darkness swamped her vision. Emergency Stasis Lock has commenced.

* * *

**AN:**

Again it is short, but I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this, so I am justified. lol. Anyways let me know what ya think.

**~D.R. Out**


	3. Discovery

Weightlessness. That's the only thing she registered at the moment. Slowly sounds and feelings added into the numb floating effect. Sluggishly she managed to over ride all of the coding trying to keep her locked in stasis. _Being a medic does have it's advantages I suppose_. She thought. Dimly she registered a gruff mechs voice snarling something about stasis and something else. What he was saying didn't really register, her processor was too scrambled at the moment. With a groan she forced her soft blue optics online, vision flickering for a moment before coming into focus. It was fuzzy as if looking through fog. The frame of a silver mech with a blue visor was the first thing she really saw.

The next was a huge fragging mech crouched over her...and boy did he look slagged off. Swallowing she attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down. The mech slammed something over her helm and snarled something at her as if she was a misbehaving petro pup. What he said was lost on her for at the moment she seemed to be swimming in a sea of smog and sticky oil keeping her under its hold. Scowling she laid there obediently, she may not have heard the words but that hit sure did make the meaning clear: _Stay down_.

After awhile she managed to get a grip on her optics. Her audio receptors would take awhile longer. A pang of fear swept through her. _What if my audios don't get better? What if I'm left def? _Swallowing and shuttering her optics she concentrated on the feeling of the medic working on her. She supposed the silver bot was probably standing guard, but he wouldn't be the only one guarding a medic would he? Surely he wouldn't not with the threat of imminent con attack over them...unless she had been down there far longer than she thought. Then the cons would have moved on. The large mech shifted and started speaking, surely not to her? After a moment a large crimson mech with white head fins stalked forward.

He was massive and appeared to be most likely of the Search and Rescue unit. He crouched beside her prone form and picked her up carefully, as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. The huge mech walked forward carefully toward what could now be seen as a convoy. A temporary set up within the debris, Autobots left and right. Some one guard others milling around and still yet some running from station to station. Carefully she was set down in a small over hang where the medic bent over her and messed with her audios.

After a moment sound flooded her consciousness again. Every noise like a bullet penetrating the darkness of the night. The medic, now seen from a more level and not low position, was not as large as first perceived. Average height for an Autobot mech. Crimson and white toned armor, typical healer colors, just like her own. The mech reached around her and forced her to sit up carefully, a cube of low grade was pushed into her servos. A nod of thanks and she was downing it as if it was her last. The crimson large mech stayed in the makeshift bay, as if awaiting orders.

"T-th-ank-you." She managed to grind out. The three mechs looked at her in surprise. She looked away feeling suddenly nauseous.

"What's your designation femme? How did you get there?" His words unknowingly brought such pain to her spark. _Failure, worthless, petty, scrap metal!_ Clenching her optics shut she stuttered out softly against the pain that flowed through her like an leaking energon vein you just couldn't find or fix.

"SteamStrike."

"Ya di'n' ans'r da o'her qestion femme." She flinched having not remembered the other two mechs in the room.

"I'm a medic. I was the P-Praxus Youth sect-tors medic." She muttered. Everything fell silent for the longest time.

"How did you end up there? That was an awful long way from the sectors." Blinking she looked up to see a black and white fellow Praxian. He had a crimson chevron that stood out from his otherwise neutral armor.

"I managed to get what little ones I could out, but the cons were over taking us. I garnered a few's attention and ran hoping they would follow. Once they caught up they blasted that building on top of me..." She shivered wishing she could have her little Bee back. A sob threatened to escape her, but she managed to clamp it down. The imposing Praxian seemed to have a silent conversation with the others before nodding to her and stalking out. Swallowing she looked up at the mechs and asked the dreaded question, the one she wished she didn't have to. The one she felt she already had the answer to.

"How many little ones have you found?"

"So far? None...online that is." This time she couldn't control the sobs as they came forth. Pain echoed through her very being. _No...it can't be...no..._

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone, so got a chapter 3 up. Let me know what you think. I'm actually contemplating switching to first person, because writing in third is confusing me and giving me a helm ache. lol. Like I said, let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	4. This Is War

**I suggest listening to 'This is War' or 'A Call To Arms' by 30 Seconds To Mars. It adds to the effect.**

* * *

Staring at the wreckage of the city was like a slap in the face plates. All of the beautiful spires were crumbling, fire like liquid magma from the pits washed away any semblance of peace. For the first time I realized with dread that war was on our front. Oh how I had tried to ignore it, but now I could see how blinded by hope I was. The golden ages of Cybertron were over.

Turning toward the crimson and white medic, Ratchet, I tilted my helm up and spoke up as calmly as I could. Anger, revulsion and pain swirled in my spark all at once.

"Tell me what to do Ratchet. I may not be an official Autobot Medic, but I am a medic none the less." I pretended not to see his surprised expression or the smirks from the mechs around us.

"Follow me." He rumbled sternly before turning and stalking through the ruins. I calmly walked behind him, door wings rigid and optics bright with fury. I would fight to the death, to the edge of the world-no the galaxy-destroy the cons for what they have done here. Pain swirled in my spark at the sight of all this destruction. Looking at all of the wreckage I clenched my fist, ducked my helm and flared my wings. _My little Bee...this is for you._

**-Twenty-five vorns later-**

I ducked behind the cracked building, energon leaking from the fresh wound to my shoulder. A scowl crossed my expression as I wrapped my digits around my smoldering armor. Venting deeply I glanced at the convoy of mechs sent to protect me while I went in and tried to fix the damaged bots. Nodding to the infamous twins I leapt forward and rushed through the fire.

"Cover me!" I hollered hazardously with a wave behind me. Sprinting as fast as I could I flicked my door wings back to add to my speed, the resounding fire and clashing of metal told me the twins were doing there job. Lunging over an offline con I slid behind a sheet of metal and took stock of my surroundings. Glancing around I spotted a faint flash of silver, and the face plates of my beloved friend Bluestreak. Nodding I glanced around as he readied his sniper rifle, lunging up I sprinted over to his hiding place and slid in behind him.

"Stats."

"Ten cons offline, sixteen on the west perimiter and another fifteen to the south of us. How are you, are you alright, your shoulder looks-"

"I'm fine Blue. Thanks for the stats. Any injured?"

"As far as I've seen there are not many and the ones there are, are just superficial." Nodding to Blue I sat down behind him as he amiably chattered away about things I really wasn't paying to much attention to. Sighing and looking at the wreckage I just couldn't help but to think of the day, the day I lost my Bee...or at least I assume he's gone, for I have heard nothing of him. Scowling I watched as slowly but surely our allies beat back the cons. Smiling faintly I stood up with Blue and began the trek down to greet them after the cons retreated.

"Good job, but now we've got to get to Iacon head quarters. Let's go." Turning I transformed and pealed out not waiting for them to follow.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone. So chapter four is up, let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
